


Two's Company

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Challenge, March 2013





	Two's Company

The shrill sound of the siren still echoed in his brain as they pushed through the swinging door. Buck paused as the all too familiar antiseptic odor assaulted his senses, and then continued to follow Chris down the brightly lit hallway. 

It was a trip that had been made too many times before and sadly would most likely occur again. Their job held danger and someone often paid the price. 

"Exam 1, Agent Larabee."

The staff had learned long ago that stopping the man was useless where his team was concerned. 

Chris threw back the curtain. 

"Vin?"

The man in question leaned up on one elbow. 

"Hell, Chris, stop scarin' these nice folks. Told ya I's fine."

From his vantage point Buck swore he could physically see the tension lift from Chris shoulders. 

"Pull a stunt like that again, Tanner, and I'll shoot you myself."

Buck slipped back into the hall unnoticed and turned toward the nurses station. There would be time to check on his friend later, for as they say…two’s company, three’s a crowd.


End file.
